This invention relates to hangers useful for hanging wires such as wire sets traditionally used in stringing christmas lights out-of-doors and also are useful for hanging ornaments indoors or out-of-doors. The invention has particular use in hanging an object out-of-doors where the object which is held by a portion of the hanger is at a high elevation, requiring a device that is easily releasable by pulling action and yet preferably does not dislodge the item or object which the hanger supports when the hanger is removed from the elevated location.
Accordingly, the invention has most applicability for mounting ornaments or wires or the like at elevated locations so that the hanger can be pulled from the elevated location, still retaining the wire or ornament in a portion of the hanger. Thereafter, the hanger preferrably unit return to its original shape so that it may be reused the next holiday season.